Entre o amor e o ódio
by Claire Prado
Summary: Gina decide odiar Harry por não conseguir não deixar de amá-lo e fara de tudo para que ele a odeie também. Mas a mesa vira e agora o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, o que ela deve fazer? Confiar no sentimento e correr atras?
1. Te odeio Potter

Gina decide odiar Harry por não conseguir não deixar de amá-lo e fara de tudo para que ele a odeie também. Mas a mesa vira e agora o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, o que ela deve fazer? Confiar no sentimento e dar uma chance ou ouvir a escola (população feminina, além das que dão em cima dele) que diz que ele é um galinha?

* * *

**Capitulo 01 - Te odeio Potter.**

- E Weasley defende mais um gol para a grifinória! É isso aí pessoal, pelo que parece Rony Weasley voltou com força total e pra detonar.

Lino Jordan estava descrevendo mais um lance espetacular de Rony, ele viera como convidado para apitar a primeira partida da grifinória daquele ano, ao seu lado a professora Macgonagal parecia não estar muito feliz com os comentários ofensivos que ele não fazia questão de esconder a respeito dos jogadores da Corvinal, e eu mesma não poderia dizer que estava feliz com o rumo que o jogo parecia estar tomando.

- E parece que o time da corvinal esqueceu de usar a cabeça hoje, ou pelo menos da forma convencional, vejam só o que o Redys esta tentando fazer com o balaço – ao meu canto direito vi o artilheiro da corvinal mirando um alvo que era nada mais nada menos que Cho Chang apanhadora da corvinal, iria pegar em cheio já que ela só tomou consciência do fato poucos minutos antes de Harry a tirar da vassoura e passar para a dele em uma manobra arriscadíssima, que certamente teria quebrado o pescoço de outra pessoa sem a mesma sorte e habilidade dele.

- Incrível, o apanhador da Grifinória salvou a apanhadora do time adversário, que sortuda essa Cho Chang, eu não iria querer estar em seu lugar se o balaço a tivesse atingido e a jogado contra a parede de concreto da arquibancada. – Grande melodrama, afinal ela não iria se machucar tanto assim.

Mas é claro que o Harry não iria deixar que nada acontecesse a ela, afinal ele estava apaixonado por ela a tanto tempo não é mesmo? Tudo bem, ele faria isso com todo mundo, mas porque tinha que ser justo com ela? Seja racional, eu repeti a mim mesma tentando não olhar para baixo e ver ele conversando com ela, afinal de contas o que eu tinha a ver com isso? Éramos amigos, não é mesmo? Ta certo que eu não fazia parte do trio, mas era quase tão presente depois do que se sucedera no ministério quanto Luna e Neville.

A professora deu inicio novamente a partida e eu fiz os meus gols, era fácil jogar contra os corvinais. Não que eu estivesse me achando ou coisa parecida, mais eu simplesmente adorava jogar, voar na vassoura, era quase uma segunda natureza, que culpa eu tinha se jogava bem? Girei a minha vassoura quando ouvi o apito de madame Hoch encerrando a partida, ao meu lado Amy Lether da Grifinória desceu da vassoura visivelmente olhando chateada para Cho, mais uma fisgada pelo incrível charme Potter.

Mas quem podia culpa-la por se apaixonar por Harry: ele crescera visivelmente, adquirindo um ar sexy combinando com o corpo e o rosto mais perfeitos que já encarei, e os olhos dele de um verde tão vivo que eu podia jurar que eram sempre sinceros, alem de ser terrivelmente bonito ainda era de uma bondade desconcertante, com tudo isso, não era de se estranhar que a maioria das garotas do castelo esticasse o rosto para vê-lo ou mesmo o quisesse para si.

Só tinha uma coisa que eu odiava nele: o fato de eu mesma jamais te-lo esquecido. Mas eu não podia reclamar, afinal eu tinha um namorado, de digamos conveniência, afinal eu tinha que tentar esquece-lo. Eu namoro com Dino Tomas da Grifinória como eu, antes eu tentei ficar com o Michel Corner da Corvinal, mas uns três beijos e eu já estava convencida de que não havia nada mais asqueroso do que beijar um garoto.

Como eu beijo o Dino? Fácil, eu nunca dei um beijo pra valer, porque eu não conto selinhos e nem beijos que eu apenas tento dar como um beijo de verdade. A verdade é que depois de um mês de namoro, por assim dizer, eu não vejo mais motivos para fingir, afinal a quem eu to tentando enganar? Só a mim mesma pelo visto! Pra que continuar com algo que só me faz sofrer?

Eu sou um monstro, usando a outros para tentar tirar o Harry da minha cabeça, afinal de contas eu estava sendo patética, afinal ele jamais me viu mais do que como a irmã de seu melhor amigo, e alem disso eu não tinha muito do que se poderia dizer atrativos que os homens tanto pareciam apreciar.

Não, eu não estava dizendo que sou feia, apenas não sou bonita como a Cho com os brilhantes cabelos escuros e longos, a Hermione toda delicada ou mesmo minha amiga Amy Lether que parecia arrancar suspiros de vários garotos, menos do que ela queria.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada junto com Rony na sala comunal da grifinória, Dino estava a um canto conversando com Simas sobre quadribol. Gina sentou perto de Hermione e Rony, aparentemente decidindo algo.

- Você viu, nunca ganhamos um jogo tão fácil. Nossa, a corvinal estava errando demais..

- Ouvi dizer que eles estao brigando entre si... Fica difícil ganharem algo assim, não é mesmo?

- É verdade, mas a Gina também foi muito boa hoje...

- Nunca te vi jogar tão bem mesmo Gina, você parecia estar furiosa com algo...- Hermione dissera aquilo olhando fixamente para a amiga que decidira levantar naquele momento e aproveitar que Dino estava sozinho.

- Dino, precisamos conversar... – Gina olhou os olhos do garoto que pareciam mesmo surpresos com a repentina atitude de sua namorada. Ele indicou a poltrona a sua frente e ela mentalmente se perguntou se esse seria o local mais adequado para terem aquela conversa.

- Algum problema minha linda?- Dino disse com a voz doce, do jeito que qualquer garota imaginaria um homem apaixonado e ela desviou o olhar, não podia continuar enganando ele.

- Dino a gente tem que terminar. – O garoto a olhou como se ela tivesse dito que iria para outro planeta. – Eu não posso continuar enganando a mim mesma ou a nós dois, vivendo algo que não existe.

- Eu não estou entendo onde você quer chegar, Gina eu fiz algo errado? Você precisa me dizer... – Dino estava agora segurando as mãos delas, ajoelhado no chão e varias pessoas observavam curiosas aquilo – Gi, eu amo você, porque você não da uma chance a nos dois?

- Dino, você é o melhor namorado que alguma garota poderia querer, mas eu não me sinto da mesma forma, eu não acho justo isso... – Gina olhou para ele que parecia não desistir tão facilmente dela, mas ela sabia que mesmo se cedesse agora e continuasse o namoro ela iria somente prolongar o sofrimento de ambos, porque ela não conseguiria amar a outro enquanto não o tirasse de si – Dino, entenda...

- Eu não entendo, a gente tava bem, a não ser... – Gina viu a expressão dele passar de carinhosa a uma de raiva – você tem outro?

- Eu jamais faria isso com você, me surpreende que você pense isso de mim... - ela se levantou rapidamente decidindo naquele momento que esse não fora um local adequado para eles terem aquela conversa.

- Você nunca esqueceu esse garoto que você sempre amou não é mesmo? É ele? – Dino dissera alto aquelas palavras pegando-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de sair. Sentiu os olhos marejados pelas palavras que ele dissera. Era a mais pura verdade aquilo.

- Dino larga a minha irmã... – Rony estava agora ali, e ela reparara que a sala comunal inteira estava silenciosa observando os dois.

Dino a soltara e ela vira a raiva que o garoto deveria estar sentindo, a magoa que ela provocara, sentiu-se como a mais baixa das criaturas por ter de certa maneira o usado para conseguir algo. Gina saiu dali direto para o dormitório, caindo direto na cama, pelo menos ali poderia sofrer sem que ninguém a visse.

- Eu te odeio Potter! – Gina dissera em meio a raiva, era culpa do seu amor doentio que ela sofresse e fizesse os outros sofrerem. Iria esquecer Harry Potter, nem que para isso tivesse que faze-la odiá-la.

* * *

Nota da autora: o capitulo ta curtinho, mas o segundo cap vai ser maior... comentários são bem vindos, hehehe...

**BjooO**


	2. Que comece a guerra!

**Capitulo 02 – Que comece a guerra!**

Lista de coisas que deixam o Harry irritado e que provavelmente o vão fazer me odiar:

1. faltar o treino de quadribol, de preferência as vésperas de uma partida, que é para não ter tempo dele encontrar alguém que me substitua.

2. Ficar amiga de pessoas da sonserina (principalmente do Malfoy)

3. Ser fútil sempre que puder na frente dele

4. Odiar a Chang publicamente

5. Ser bastante fria e sarcástica.

* * *

- De novo com isso?

- Com isso o que?

- Faltando treino, se eu fosse você arranjava uma boa desculpa para o Harry, ele estava um tanto rígido no treino de hoje – Amy dissera se jogando na cama de Gina, com o uniforme todo sujo e os cabelos desgrenhados.

- Hei... Pode sair daqui – disse empurrando-a para fora da cama e a derrubando no chão – e o Potter?

- Desde quando você o chama de Potter? – Amy arqueou a sombrancelha numa nítida careta de desconfiança que a amiga conhecia, quando a amiga suspeitava de uma mentira não demorava a procurar resquícios de contradição e Gina se pos o mais firme e convicta que conseguiu.

- Desde sempre que me da vontade... – disse friamente e Amy apenas sorriu para a amiga.

- Sei... Ele perguntou de você e atrasou o treino em meia hora te esperando...

- Aposto como era pra ele não precisar ficar esperando muito para a hora do jantar e ver a Chang... – disse Gina que costumava mesmo tecer comentários singelos como esse com Amy.

- Falando no diabo oriental, ela tava lá praticamente se oferecendo pra ele... Gi, sinceramente não sei porque ele fica perdendo tempo com a Chang quando podia muito bem ficar comigo...

Amy estava se mirando na frente do espelho arrumando o cabelo com magia e dando um jeito na sujeira das roupas, olhando Gina sentada a beira da janela com o olhar vago.

- Perai... O seu irmão é o melhor amigo do Harry...

- I?

- E ai que você pode me ajudar a conquistar o Harry – Gina simplesmente olhou atônita para a radiante loira que estava parada a sua frente.

- Não vejo em como isso pode te ajudar... Sabe porque? Porque você disse muito bem que ele é amigo do meu irmão e não o meu melhor amigo – disse a ruiva acida e conclusiva.

- Gi, se você pedir o Rony pode dar umas dicas...

- Ah ta! Pra depois ele falar pra ele que eu estou obcecada por ele? Pode tirar o hipogryfo da chuva Amy...

- A Gina, você bem que podia ajudar a sua amiga aqui... Já que você não é mesmo mais apaixonada por ele... –disse Amy com uma naturalidade que fez Gina duvidar se a amiga realmente fazia insinuações ou tinha certeza.

- O que? – Gina se levantou e olhou Amy que passava lentamente uma escova pelo cabelo.

- Você ainda gosta do Harry?

- Do Potter? O dia em que eu o beijar você pode me mandar internar no Saint Mungus!

- Então... Você bem que podia conseguir umas dicas, porque eu não vejo na Chang nada que eu não tenha e ainda muito mais perfeito que nela... Disso eu tenho certeza...

Gina revirou os olhos e bufou. Como podia ter uma amiga tão cheia de si? Mas tirando a parte do alto ego de Amy ela era companheira e leal, lembrava-se muito bem da época em que ela a aconselhara a sair com Miguel e Dino e a começar a se divertir, antes ela só vivia para estudos e pensar no Harry, e embora a amiga e quase todos ignorassem o segundo, a amiga nunca fizera nenhuma insinuação ate agora sobre ela ser apaixonada por ele.

Amy já ficara com um bom numero de garotos da escola, inclusive saira com Rony para amargura de Hermione que passara a desprezar ainda mais Amy. Nem todos eram perfeitos, e embora Mione fizesse vários comentários irônicos a respeito de Amy, ela era a única que era verdadeira com ela e pra quem Gina não tinha medo de se mostrar, e isso agora iria ser um grande trunfo, já que toda a escola iria começar a odiá-la e não somente o Harry, se ela prosseguisse mesmo com isso. Isso valia a pena?

- Você precisa ver as roupas que a Chang usa, todas coladas, como se alguém duvidasse da identidade dela... – disse Amy enquanto encurtava o tamanho da saia até na metade das coxas e vestia uma blusa um tanto justa, o que sem dúvida enquadrava a amiga na mesma categoria que a Chang.

- E as suas são o que então? Apertadissimas? – Gina debochou de Amy.

- Ah Gina, você não entende...

- Ah não? Então que tal se você começasse a explicar?

- é que tudo o que ela usa fica vulgar nela, porque ela já é vulgar... Sabe?

- Só porque não vamos com a cara dela, não quer dizer que ela seja vulgar, ela não é, mas ta chegando bem perto...

- Você ainda defende a vaca?

- Não estou defendendo, to sendo justa...

- Ela fala mal de você para o Harry...

- Como você sabe? – Gina jogou um travesseiro na amiga que estava passando gloss borrando o rosto dela.

- Gina! Se eu te pego...

- Hum... Vai me bater?

- Bem que eu queria. Mas vou fazer bem pior!

- Ai que medo... – Gina dissera se levantando e olhando para a amiga, desafiando-a a fazê-la sentir medo.

- Se você não tem medo é bom pra você! Depois que eu contar algo pra Chang...

- Voce não ousaria falar com aquela vaca...

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Você não acabou de dizer que não tinha medo?

- E eu não tenho, só não acredito que se rebaixaria tanto indo falar com ela – Será que Amy sabia sobre seu diário? Da prova irrefutável, confirmada por tantas paginas e linhas de palavras de amor não correspondido e lamentações? Não, Amy não ousaria sequer chegar perto de seu diário, quem dirá entregá-lo pra Chang.

- Verdade, mas de qualquer forma essa seria uma ótima vingança...

- Me diz por que eu ainda sou sua amiga?

- Porque você gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou, e sabe que às vezes eu tenho um humor um tanto sarcástico e provocativo, mas que sou sua amiga...

- e esqueceu-se de dizer que é uma amiga nada convencida.

- E vingativa... – disse passando o gloss na bochecha de Gina que se limitou a mostrar a língua para a amiga. – Mas voltando no assunto do quadribol, quando descer nem puxe o assunto e invente uma ótima desculpa, caso o Harry te pergunte algo. Vá por mim, você não sabe o quão de bom humor ele esta.

* * *

- E então, porque faltou hoje? – Rony perguntou entre uma garfada na mesa da grifinória quando Gina se sentou em frente ao trio formado por Harry, Mione e ele junto com Amy.

- Dormi demais... Esqueci... – dissera como se tivesse dando bom dia e não se justificando.

- Você devia se preocupar menos com estudos Gina, vivo te dizendo isso...

- Como se você observasse e aplicasse as regras a você, não é Mione? – Gina dissera acida fazendo a amiga ruborizar levemente com o olhar que Gina dirigiu de Rony para Amy, mostrando claramente que ela descuidava dos próprios sentimentos.

- É diferente, acontece que você esta faltando compromissos que achava importante...

- Ginnna dds jetu non vms coonhes gakjna da skponsdorna...

- Ronald, alguém já te disse que se deve ter a boca vazia de comida para que os outros compreendam o que se fala? – Gina disse zombadora ao irmão bem alto de modo que bastante pessoas olharam pra ele que ficou com as orelhas vermelhas como se tivessem em carne viva.

- Precisava, senhorita certinha?

Gina gargalhou de um jeito que a muito não fazia, deixando Amy do seu lado atônita pela atitude da garota que só mostrava esse seu lado quando muito aborrecida. Algo estava muito errado e ela iria se arrepender disso depois, tinha quase certeza disso.

- Na verdade Rony precisa sim, pra falar a verdade nem sei como você conseguiu conquistar a Hermione, do jeito que você é, um trago montanhês se sentiria enjoado perto. – Hermione ficou rubra que nem um pimentão e Rony a olhou embasbacado assim como toda a mesa da Grifinória, a garota baixou o olhar, mas não antes de Gina ver a besteira que havia feito, a garota tinha lagrimas nos olhos e saiu silenciosamente do salão. O 5 item da sua lista estava em pratica já, não podia voltar atrás, quem sabe com sorte não conseguia uma detenção e uma passagem de ida para Beaubatons no próximo semestre? Calma, Gina. Repetia mentalmente, isso é necessário.

_- Se eu fosse você, me sentava e pedia desculpas_ – Gina se arrepiou ao sentir a ordem impregnada em cada silaba pronunciada pela voz, embora somente ela parecesse ter ouvido. Ok, respira Gina, você não esta ficando louca! Podia contar cada ruga na testa do irmão e a cara de constrangimento de Hermione, mas fora Harry quem rira.

- Ainda com essa Gina? - o garoto sorria de um jeito hipnótico que Gina, atraindo para si a atenção antes dispensada a Rony e Hermione – Pensei que você já tivesse melhorado o seu senso de percepção das coisas, mas pelo visto, continua só vendo o que quer... Imagina, Rony e Mione?

- Pena que você seja um desalmado ignorante que só liga pra própria fama. E que por isso não seja capaz de ver um palmo sequer a sua frente.

- Ao contrário de você, eu ao menos tento fazer algo, ao invés de se esconder sempre atrás de seus irmãos mais velhos... – disse aquilo para provocá-la e a julgar pela expressão de ódio era um a zero Potter.

- Pelo menos eles estão comigo porque gostam, não pela...

- Gina! – Rony olhava com uma expressão de profunda mágoa para a garota – nem pense em terminar.

- Vamos Rony, nada do que a Gininha disser vai me incomodar, afinal ela é apenas uma criança...

- nem se atreva a me chamar de criança novamente...

- tem razão, as crianças são inocentes e meigas, ao contrário de você, azeda...

- Eu posso ser _azeda_, mas pelo menos as pessoas ficam comigo porque gostam de mim, não pela fama e maldita fortuna...

Harry olhava com uma expressão enigmática agora, beirava a mágoa e decepção por trás da aparente raiva gélida que ele agora dardejava para Gina, um silêncio incomodo pairava sobre o salão principal e todos os olhares se voltavam para Harry e Gina em pé, frente a frente na mesa da Grifinória.

Amy lançava olhares assombrados para a fúria da amiga, aparentemente tentando entender o que poderia ter acontecido e principalmente o porque da mudança de temperamento da ruiva para com seus amigos, ao seu lado Rony olhava com visível desagrado a sua irmã e melhor amigo.

Gina estava possessa, mas o amigo tinha um brilho cruel no olhar, se não interferisse a irmã iria sair magoada muito rápido. Aquele olhar ele via apenas quando se encontravam com Malfoy ou mesmo Snape por quem o amigo nutria um grande desprezo mutuo por parte do professor de poções.

- Mas pelo visto você não tem o principal que são boas maneiras, vamos ver quantos amigos vai conservar agora que mostrou a todos o jeito que você é de verdade. Vamos ver, depois de tratar a Mione assim, que é uma das únicas que sempre estiveram ao seu lado, vamos ver quantos amigos VERDADEIROS restam, eu ao menos posso ser perseguido por uma fama que eu nunca busquei, mas ao menos tenho amigos leais juntos de mim aos quais eu sei dar valor.

- Muito pelo contrário Potter, eu sei muito bem o que é ter uma FAMILIA e sei dar valor ao amor que os outros me dedicam... – Gina continuava impassível apesar de saber e sofrer por estar magoando a Harry com suas palavras, queria dizer que era mentira as coisas que ela dizia apenas para desarma-lo e faze-lo acreditar que o odiava. Lutando com o repentino aperto na garganta, ela lançou-lhe um riso cheio de sarcasmo. – E eu ainda achei que você fosse mais esperto para compreender que todos na verdade teem pena de você...

- Eu é que tenho pena de você Gina – disse Rony levantando da mesa e dando por encerrado o assunto – O que espera ganhar com essa discussão?

- Não intromete Rony, eu só estou dizendo o que muitos pensam e ninguém tem coragem de dizer ao Potter aqui!

- Eu acho melhor a senhorita se sentar se não quiser que todos vocês passem uma semana em detenção e menos 10 pontos para a Srta e o Sr Potter pela confusão no café da manhã – a professora Minerva disse por trás de Gina fazendo com que uma leve rubor se acentuasse na face ao perceber que servira de espetáculo para a escola inteira. Draco lançava olhares de apreciação a Gina da mesa da sonserina o que fez que uma dor no estomago aparecesse.

Pelo menos meu item 3 estava em prática e o 2 caminhando para concretização, se depois disso eu ainda aparentasse ser a mesma pessoa que era, eu duvidava que alguém notaria...

- Vamos Gina...

- Porque Amy? Eu mal tomei café da manha direito...

- Você ainda pergunta? Já ta quase na hora da aula de poções nossa, agora vamos logo... – Gina olhou pra mesa e viu que não agüentaria os olhares de Rony nem por mais um minuto e decidiu acompanhar a amiga para fora do salão.

- Ficou maluca Gina?

- Apenas disse o que todo mundo vê e não diz...

- Você é má... Quero morrer sua amiga... – Amy disse com uma nítida expressão fingida de medo.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** obrigada aos comentários de Darklokura e LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. Amei os reviews!

Ate o próximo!

Beijocas


	3. Aceito o desafio

**Capitulo 03 - Aceito o desafio**

- Terra sintonizando Gina Weasley!... – Amy balançava a mão alegremente na frente de Gina que estava a uns bons 15 minutos prestando atenção demais em Harry.- AMY chamando planeta POTTER... – ela disse falando baixo de modo que só Gina percebesse mas parecendo muito mais alto graças a um feitiçozinho que aprendera nas férias.

- Por Merlim... Sai pra lá Potter... – Gina disse alto o suficiente para que várias cabeças na mesa se virassem para ela.

- Que eu fiz? – Harry perguntou assustado com a resposta, fazendo com que Rony e Hermione caíssem na gargalhada e Amy sorrisse maliciosamente para a amiga que ia adquirindo rapidamente um tom rubro nas faces.

- Acho que a Gina está com a consciência pesada – Amy atalhou. Gina dera um olhar chocado com a audácia de Amy. Com certeza ai não vinha boa coisa. Olhou para a Amiga como quem diz não me meta em encrenca.

- Eu estava... errr... e... –Gina começou rápido. Mas o que dizer da gafe? Bem que ela gostaria de ter toda aquela postura como na cena imaginada na sua cabeça. Com toda a certeza que não ficaria uma só pessoa por perto dela se ela agisse assim. Olhou pedindo ajuda a Mione que rapidamente fez um gesto como de desculpas.

- Só perdôo as duas faltas do treino se você prometer treinar a noite de sábado comigo no campo... – Harry disse divertido, acertando em partes o motivo daquele constrangimento.

- Ai maninha se eu fosse você aceitava logo a oferta enquanto ele ainda esta de bom humor... – Rony dissera sorrindo abertamente a Harry que olhava na direção de Cho que entrava naquele momento no salão.

Gina olhou estática para a cara de bobo que sombrearam as feições do garoto ao pousar os olhos no corpo da oriental, que como Amy era adepta de roupas que valorizassem os quadris e silhueta.

- A que devemos o bom humor capitão? – Amy perguntou maliciosamente a Harry que para descontentamento da garota ficara levemente vermelho.

- Aposto como tem cabelo preto escorrido, olhos puxados e pouquíssimo cérebro – Gina sussurrou para si mesma, mas ganhando um olhar surpreso de Harry que estava sentado a sua frente.

- O Harry finalmente deu uns pegas na Chang... – Rony disse vitorioso para que Simas e Dino que estavam perto ouvissem. Gina viu os olhares admirados dos dois. Garotos. O que a testosterona não fazia neles.

- Rony... – Hermione disse concisa – O Harry gosta da Cho.

- A, qual é? Ele gosta dela, mas isso não abafa o caso dela ser "gostosa". De um jeito que bem poucas são... – Rony disse divertido e recebendo um olhar gelado de Hermione.

- E essa frase comprova um ditado popular... – Amy disse pensativa.

- A de que nós temos bom gosto? – Rony dissera presunçoso, flertando com a garota.

- A de que os homens só pensam com a cabeça menor. – ela dissera sedutora pra ele. Gina e Harry caíram na risada, sendo acompanhados de Hermione que não aguentara a indignação de Rony ao perceber que caira na pegadinha.

- Mas você bem que gosta disso não é? – o garoto devolvera na mesma moeda para Amy que apens sacudiu de ombros.

- Sabe como e, neh? Uma garota também se sente bastante carente de vez em quando... Aí...

- Aí ela fofoca bastante e esta tudo resolvido. – Gina atalhou Amy, mas Hermione já estava se levantando da mesa do café.

- Se vocÊs me dão licença, tenho que correr pra falar com a professora Vector antes da aula... – dissera e sumira pelas portas do saguão rapidamente. Amy e sua grande boca grande.

Gina observou o irmão e Amy trocando olhares por sob o ombro. Eles já tinham ficado algumas vezes, mas tudo não passava de flerte na maior parte do tempo. Rony era bonito e Hermione teria que ir atrás, caso quisesse algo com ele.

- Oi Harry... – A voz melosa disse por trás de Gina tirando-a do seu momentâneo devaneio.

- Oi Cho, tudo bem? – Ele disse normal, o que Gina estranhou, já que ele sempre gaguejava antes quando se encontravam.

- Tudo, sabe, eu vim pra te pedir um favor... – ela dissera ignorando a todos a volta e ganhando a atenção de Rony e Amy. – Será que podíamos conversar a sós? – disse e mostrou a saida que ele prontamente se dispôs a seguir.

Gina olhou indignada com a falta de educação da garota que a ignorara totalmente, junto com Rony e Amy. Ela não o merecia.

* * *

Aula de Poçoes. Definitivamente seria sua aula favorita, não fosse pelo professor da disciplina.

- Hoje prepararemos a poção de Hellis. Alguem poderia nos dizer para que é usada? – A voz de Snape encheu a masmorra na sua monotonia habitual. Olhou para a classe toda de alunos do 5° ano dos NOMs. Claro que ninguém saberia. Essa poção era algo recente pelo que lera a respeito no exemplar de poções raras e fantásticas que ganhara de Harry no natal passado.

- Senhorita Weasley, para que serve? – ele disse presunçoso a ela. Ele Bem que podia tentar pegá-la com essa pegadinha.

- A poção de Hellis ou poção da meia lua é utilizada para transformações físicas. Parecida com a poção polissuco, tendo duração maior, quase três horas e não sendo necessária algo pessoal de quem se deseja transformar apenas um feitiço de animação. Mas ela só pode ser utilizada após a saída da lua, durante a noite, ela é uma descoberta recente de uma bruxa belga, aparentemente utilizada para que ela pudesse seduzir trouxas. No entanto, ela é dificílima de se preparar, levando cerca de 6 meses de preparo sendo que uma gota apenas é o suficiente para a transformação e pode matar quem bebe quando feita erroneamente.

- Como a Srta Weasley disse a poção e difícil, então como tarefa, vocês irão preparar a poção como parte da nota do NOMs, um bônus para quem conseguir.. Então nessa aula irei repassar o que precisarão e começaram a poção...

- Eca, assim você estraga a minha reputação! – Amy cochichou para Gina que mexia agora algo dentro do caldeirão.

- Que reputação Lether?

- Eu não tenho amiga CDF de poções, esse mérito é da sonserina. Já pensou, o que os outros vão achar?

- Se você quiser, acho que tem vaga ai na frente – ela disse indiferente indicando com o ombro a sua esquerda onde Camila Belle estava sentada. Ela só era a garota mais odiada por Amy da escola.

- Mérlim que me defenda do agouro, prefiro ser "amiga de Nerd" à sentar com a bruaca da lufa lufa.

- Afff... – Gina bufou. – Tudo isso por causa do Potter?

- E do Simas, do Fredd, do Luc... Ela não presta!

- Aham... E é raiz de nivie – ela disse irônica trocando o ingridiente errado da poção – Quer explodir a masmorra Lether? Não sabia que era suicida também...

- Fica quieta Weasley – ela disse voltando a poção que agora estava de um verde vivo. Devia ter feito algo errado. A de Gina estava lilaz claro como dizia as instruções depois da raiz de nivie. A sua direita a de Luna estava saindo pra fora do caldeirão e a de uma sonserina estava rosa chiclete. – Meu mérlim, hoje ele não perdoa...

- Srta Lether – ele disse enfático atráz de Gina e Amy. Amy engoliu em seco enquanto ele examinava as suas poções. – Deplorável. Suponho que talvez deva acrescentar que experimentaremos suas poções ao término como forma de incentivo ao esforço individual. Como antídoto a ignorância de vocês, peguem cada aluno seu frasco e recolham um pouco e tentem descobrir o que fizeram de errado para a próxima aula de forma a corrigir a poção.

Snape dispensou a turma olhando mal humorado para a poção perfeita de Gina e ainda elogiando um desempenho de uma garota da corvinal que a seu ver poderia ser classificado como passável.

Nunca fora conhecido por ser justo, de qualquer forma.

X

- E então, qual a da Belle dessa vez? – Gina puxou enquanto caminhavam rumo a torre.

- Não bastasse a vaca da Chang, agora ela também tá praticamente se oferecendo pro Harry. A nojenta teve a audácia de me dizer que ele olha pra bunda dela – Amy disse indignada.

- Impossível não olhar pra algo que vocês fazem questão de vestir pra chamar a atenção.

- Que isso, assim eu vou pensar que você esta com ciúme – Amy disse casualmente terminando em um sorriso provocativo.

- Ai meu mérlim, Potter que se exploda – Ela disse na defensiva.

- Primeiro sinal de paixão, é a negação.

- Que mania de dizer que sou apaixoanada por ele, só porque a maioria das meninas é, não me inclua na lista.

- Que bom, porque do jeito que a concorrencia é acirrada, voce nem tem chances – Amy disse lançando a armadilha.

- Quem disse que to interessada? – Gina disse se esquivando.

- Quem disse que você tem chances? – Amy disse em tom desdenhoso. Sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele. E iria mostrar isso a ela.

- Eu não quero concorrer com ninguém. Eu odeio o Potter. Entendeu? – Ela disse sentindo que essa era a declaração mais falsa que ouvira na vida.

- Fico muito contente em saber disso – Cho dissera se postando em frente a ela no corredor a frente. Pelo visto ela dissera um tanto alto a ultima frase. – Não que você tivesse chances – disse olhando-a de cima a baixo. – De jeito nenhum você é bonita. – terminou desdenhosa.

- Pelo menos eu tenho algo chamado cérebro. – ela disse levemente vermelha com a audácia da garota meiga e gentil que Harry gostava.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas, mas acho que não usa muito bem, já que como a minha casa faz perfeitamente o marketing, só temos os mais inteligentes.

- O que prova a minha teoria de que o chapeu seltor deve estar ficando gagá.

- Escuta aqui fedelha, é bom você saber o seu lugar, ou eu vou pisar em você.

- Hey Chang, eu sei que você é uma animal, mas pensei que as vacas fossem mais gentis. – Amy disse dando um passo a frente a encarando.

- E eu que pensei que você estivesse em algum beco por ai – disse se referindo aos muitos casos de Amy que simplesmente sorriu indiferente.

- Pelo menos eu sou discreta.

- Que seja. E Weasley, sabe bem o seu lugar. – ela disse se afastando das duas.

- Claro, e eu vou te mostrar o seu.

- To pagando pra ver. Nem sua amiga é pareo, quem dira vc! – disse voltando a caminhar pelo corredor.

- Vaca idiota.

- Mas ela vai ver com quantas Chang se fazem uma Weasley. Aceito o desafio Lether. Vocês que me aguardem!

* * *

**NA:** Obrigada aos comentários de **Sissi** e **Dessa Potter**. Tbm fiquei chocada com o ponto a que somos capazes de ir por um garoto! Nuss! Como viram, a Gina viaja muitas vezes… ashuahsuhauhsuhas

**BjoO**


End file.
